Don't leave me alone
by Misaki Eiko
Summary: Naruto et Hinata sont mariés depuis trois ans. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passent Naruto se demande si avoir épousé la Hyuga n'était pas le plus gros échec de sa vie. Quand il demande le divorce, un conflit éclate. Alors il quitte Konoha pour s'installer à Rome. Mais était-ce la bonne décision? Et si le pire était à venir? Comment s'en sortira t-il sur ce chemin épineux? Yaoi
1. Prologue

Auteur : Misaki Eiko (pseudo lol)

Beta : Ma chère "Baella"

Disclaimer : Vous le savez, rien n'est à moi. Mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

Titre : Don't leave me alone

Résumé : Naruto et Hinata sont mariés depuis trois ans. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passent Naruto se demande si avoir épousé la Hyuga n'était pas le plus gros échec de sa vie. Quand Naruto demande le divorce, un conflit éclate dans le clan Hyuga. La vie devient un vrai cauchemar. Naruto quitte la ville de Konoha pour s'installer à Rome. Mais était-ce la bonne décision ? Et si le pire était à venir ? Comment s'en sortira t-il sur ce chemin épineux ?

Genres : Romance, Humor, OOC, OC, POV Naruto, Drama, Angst.

Couples : Non si je vous le dis, je vais tout gâcher.

**_Prologue_**

La pluie ne cessait de tomber depuis maintenant une heure sur la ville de Konoha. Dans une entreprise de tableaux, le patron qui tapait continuellement sur son clavier depuis le début de la matinée fut interrompu par deux coups venant de la porte. Il ne prit pas la peine de tourner son regard vers celle-ci qu'il autorisa l'entrée.

Une femme brune à la chevelure courte rentra dans le bureau spacieux, elle s'avança vers son supérieur d'une démarche élégante, puis s'arrêta à mètre du bureau. L'homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, après un dernier coup d'œil vers son écran prit enfin la peine de se tourner vers sa secrétaire.

"Je t'écoute."

"L'assistant du chef de la Team 48' est venu déposer sa ce matin, dit-elle en tenant le contrat. Les formulaires avaient déjà été déposés la semaine dernière mais il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper d'eux pendant votre absence. Alors j'ai préféré patience pour en recevoir d'autre, le temps de m'assurer que ce n'était pas une erreur."

L'homme d'affaire ce contenta d'hocher la tête de temps en temps, en faisant défiler les bouts de papiers.

"Apparemment le commerce à l'air équitable, tu as reçu la confirmation ce matin dis-tu ?"

"Exacte monsieur."

"Hum... c'est parfait je suppose qu'avec une proposition pareille on ne peut que se réjouir" rajouta-t-il en affichant un sourire papillon.

"Oui monsieur, mais tout ça c'est votre œuvre moi je ne suis que votre bras droit."

"Oh voyons ne soit pas modeste... c'était excellent tu as fait du bon travail, je savais que je ne me trompais pas en te faisant passer ce test."

"Heu... un… un teste ?"

"Hum hum et tu l'as réussit haut la main."

"Mais monsieur je n'ai fait qu'attendre votre retour. N'importe qui ici aurait sans doute fait la même chose, que ce soit Saï, Choji ou..."

"C'est vrai tu as raison, mais par contre je ne suis pas sûr que Choji se serait seulement contenté de m'attendre." Dit-il d'un ton ironique avant d'éclater de rire tous les deux.

"Oui vous avez sans doute raison." Rit-elle en baissant la tête sur son bloc note.  
Suite à ce son agréable, un silence s'installa dans l'immense pièce. Shizune replaça une mèche derrière son oreille discrètement, en se tortillant sur place.

"Allez c'est bon tu peux rentrer chez toi il se fait tard."

"Oh non, ne vous en fait pas je suis encore à fond, je peux très bien terminer de remplir..."

"Non ça va..."

"Si je vous assure monsieur."

"Shizune..."

"Et c'est toujours vous qui nous reprochez de ne pas remettre à demain ce que l'on peut terminer le jour même..."

"Shizune, Shizune, Shizune calmez-vous. C'est bon vous assez travailler comme ça pour aujourd'hui." Il baissa son regard fatigué sur la table. "Il se fait tard, il est temps de prendre congé."

La jeune femme s'inclina respectueusement et prit congé, sans oublier de souhaiter une bonne soirée à son supérieur. Une fois la porte fermé, le jeune homme laissa un soupir de désespoir franchir ses lèvres. De nouveau seul avec ses tableaux. Il tourna la tête vers la baie vitré derrière lui, la pluie s'était stoppée, le calme était de retour sur la ville. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge murale... 23H55... malheur. Il sera encore en retard aujourd'hui, sa "charmante" épouse allait lui faire sa fête. Comme si c'était ce qui lui manquait le plus en cet instant, se rappeler les catastrophiques événements hebdomadaires de sa vie de couple.

Il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer une fois les portes du manoir refermées. Il allait monter dans le salon familial, Hinata allait l'attendre bras et pieds croisés sur leur sofa blanc importé d'Italie. Son visage d'habitude posé allait se plier en d'horribles formes colériques. Elle allait se lever lentement viendrait se placer devant lui...

Puis sa joue allait prendre une merveilleuse teinte rouge. A cette pensée il caressa d'avance sa joue. Puis il se tournerait vers elle, leurs regards s'accrocheraient puis son monologue débuterait.  
Il connaissait tout par cœur. Elle le traitera d'époux infidèle, insultera sa secrétaire de tous les noms, et le menacerait de divorce... Le menacer de divorce... de divorce... de divorce.

A cette pensée un mini-sourire moqueur vint accrocher ses lèvres. Qui sait si tout déborderait, ce qui devra arriver arrivera et tant pis pour la suite. Il rangea ses documents et sortit du bâtiment une fois prêt. Une fois dehors un vent glacial vint fouetter son visage, le faisant grimacer. Il monta dans son véhicule et prit la direction du manoir. Le trajet se fit dans un silence total, la radio restant éteinte. Arrivée à destination il soupira de nouveau, prit ses affaires et pénétra dans le manoir. A peine dans l'entrée il perçu des voix à l'étage, il monta les escaliers en fronçant les sourcils. Quand il fut à l'entrée du salon il se figea.  
Là devant lui, la belle famille était présente, plus aucun doute tout allait se jouer ce soir.

"Bonsoir Naruto, vient... faut qu'on parle"


	2. Chapter 1 : Futurless

Auteur : Misaki Eiko (pseudo lol)

Beta : Ma chère "Baella"

Disclaimer : Vous le savez, rien n'est à moi. Mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

Titre : Don't leave me alone

Résumé : Naruto et Hinata sont mariés depuis trois ans. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passent Naruto se demande si avoir épousé la Hyuga n'était pas le plus gros échec de sa vie. Quand Naruto demande le divorce, un conflit éclate dans le clan Hyuga. La vie devient un vrai cauchemar. Naruto quitte la ville de Konoha pour s'installer à Rome. Mais était-ce la bonne décision ? Et si le pire était à venir ? Comment s'en sortira-t-il sur ce chemin épineux ?

Genres : Romance, Humor, OOC, OC, POV Naruto, Drama, Angst.

Couples : Non si je vous le dis, je vais tout gâcher.

**_Chapitre 1 : Futureless_**

- Bonsoir Naruto, vient... faut qu'on parle.

A l'entente de ses quelques mots, il savait ce qui allait se passer, non c'était plutôt une vague idée. Prit d'une profonde anxiété, il attrapa son ventre comme pour se protéger de quelque chose. Neji qui était debout derrière Hinata, bras croisés, main sous le menton, posa son regard sur lui. Voyant que son beau-frère ne bougeait toujours pas, fit le tour du siège et le rejoignit.

Naruto le voyant comme son sauveur, ne tarda pas à l'interroger une fois le Hyuga devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Viens avec moi. Excusez-moi mais je vous l'emprunte quelques minutes." Dit-il à l'adresse du groupe.

Neji prit le bras de Naruto et le traina aux escaliers menant au salon.

- Je pense que t'as une petite idée de ce que tout cela symbolise : petite réunion en pleine nuit dans ton salon familial. C'est sans doute pour ce genre d'événement qu'Hinata l'appelle salon familial.

- Quoi elle veut demander le divorce ?

- Ça m'a sans doute l'air d'être la première chose dont elle a besoin en ce moment.

- Vous êtes là depuis quelle heure ?

- Hum laisse-moi réfléchir… Je ne sais pas moi, disons environ quatre heures.

- Quoi ! Quatre heures ?

- M'ouais. Répondit-il impassiblement.

- Mais alors c'est sérieux !

- C'est ce que j'avais compris.

- C'est... c'est mais c'est génial !

Neji fronce ses sourcils en repoussant la tête en arrière, perplexe. Comment un homme marié depuis trois ans, follement amoureux de sa bien-aimée pouvait avoir ce genre de réaction en apprenait que celle-ci était non seulement réunie avec sa famille dans la pièce d'à côté et voulait demander le divorce ?

- C'est la plus belle journée de ma vie Neji... si tu savais à quel point j'attendais ce moment avec impatiente, je vais enfin...

_"Les hommes comme Naruto quoi..." _pensa t-il en secouant la tête désespérément.

- ...Pouvoir retrouver ma liberté Neji si tu savais ! J'attends ce moment avec impatience depuis des lustres... C'est trop magnifique le plus beau chapitre de ma vie je n'arrive pas à y croire...

_" Je me demande toujours comment ce type fait pour parler autant" _se demanda Neji de plus en plus choqué.

- ...Je pourrai à nouveau sortir le soir aller en boîte, fêter comme n'importe quel type milliardaire je serai à nouveau LIBRE LIBRE !

- Ok, ok ok c'est bon Naruto stop, on a compris j'ai compris je t'assure, on a tous compris je suis même sûr que tout le quartier a compris que tu étais heureux.

- Oh Neji c'est fabuleux !

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? On vous attend là-haut" intervint Hanabi.

Neji se mit à arranger les cheveux de son ex-beau-frère qui se les était dérangés dans sa joie. La jeune femme regarda Naruto un moment avant de détourner les yeux et rejoindre le reste de sa famille. Une fois la jeune femme partie, Neji cogna le crane de son compère, le regard sévère.

- Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Quelle mouche t'a piqué ? Tu m'as fait mal tu sais !

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Allez vient, ne faisons pas attendre la belle-famille, mon cher Naruto. Dit-il en le tirant à sa suite vers le point de rendez-vous officiel.

Leur entrée ce fit dans le plus grand silence, Neji quitta son jeune ami pour se placer derrière sa cousine, lui massant les épaules plus pour se réconforter lui que de la rassurer elle. Le jeune artiste reprit un air sérieux avant de commencer la réunion. Belle-mère Hyuga voulu prendre la parole mais Naruto la devança.

- Je crois deviner pourquoi vous êtes tous là se soir. Je m'y étais préparé, d'ailleurs ça tombe bien vous arrivez justement le jour où j'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie en main. Monsieur Hiashi et vous madame, j'avoue que les "premiers temps passé avec Hinata étaient sûrement l'un des meilleures moments de toute mon existence, et je ne les oublierai jamais. Mais sérieux là, j'en ai ma claque, je vous dis j'ai eu ma dose. Je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins : je veux juste que vous compreniez que je ne peux concevoir de garder votre fille sous mon toit un jour de plus, je n'en peux plus... Je suis fatigué, je vous assure que ce que je veux juste, là c'est qu'elle s'en aille de chez moi et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Parce que si elle, elle ne part pas, je vais commettre un meurtre. Alors... J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre, les portes sont toujours grandes ouvertes vous savez... Vous pouvez sortir par là où vous êtes entrés sans mon accord. Sur ce, bonne nuit."

L'homme d'affaire, s'avance vers la table centrale et y dépose sa bague de mariage. Et sans leur adresser un seul regard, il quitte la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Sous un sourire radieux, Naruto quitta le manoir, ce soir il ne dormirait pas dans cette maison, il voulait tout d'abord savourer sa liberté, son autorité et qu'importe l'heure qu'il était. Ce soir il vivrait sa vie d'homme.

* * *

- Naruto ! Naruto ! Ohé redresse-toi !" cria Saï à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

Mais le pauvre Naruto n'était déjà plus là, allongé sur son bureau depuis maintenant trois heures récoltant le fruit de l'ivresse. La veille, après être parti du manoir il était rentré dans un bar. Là-bas il fit la connaissance d'une belle brune qu'il avait ramassée en un temps record. Le reste de leur soirée s'était finit dans les appartements de celle-ci, d'abord l'alcool ensuite le lit. Il se souvenait seulement avoir passé une excellente nuit, le reste était flou, il n'avait plus aucun détails. Mais il était sûr que rien de dramatique était arrivé, puisqu'à son réveil non seulement la pièce sentait la luxure mais en plus la jeune femme ne pouvait plus bouger d'un pouce, son derrière avait été littéralement mis à feu.

Saï se mit à secouer une fois de plus son ami de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci grogna de fatigue en repoussant les bras de son ami et employé. Saï passe sa main dans ses cheveux lâchant un soupir de pure détresse. Shizune qui était présente se mit à grimace d'inquiétude en voyant la réaction de son supérieur.

Saï jura entre ses dents, le visage froissé. Bordel mais que s'était-il passé la veille ? Pourquoi diable son vieil ami se retrouvait-il dans un état aussi merdique ? Shizune jette un regard paniqué vers sa montre en s'agitant d'impatience. Comment allait-il faire ?

Naruto était censé avoir un entretien colossal avec le chef de l'entreprise Haruno qui devait sans aucun doute lécher les bottes à leur leader pour hériter des dernières œuvres dessinées par Naruto depuis huit ans. Ses tableaux avaient été les plus convoitées dans le monde entier et l'étaient toujours, ses tableaux avaient fait démarrer sa carrière et ils comptaient tous sur lui pour faire grimper les échelons de l'entreprise de deux rang. Avec un contrat pareil, il pourrait dépasser le stade de milliardaire.

Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde, de devenir l'un des personnes les plus riches du pays en seulement en une heure. Mais cette imbécile avait trouvé le moyen de se reluquer la gueule en seulement une soirée.

Saï se demandait si on pouvait trouver plus étourdi comme supérieur que celui qu'il avait en face de lui. Il avait oublié cette réunion la veille, alors que lui-même n'avait pas arrêté de les sermonner toute la semaine pour rester intacts jusqu'au jour de l'entretien.

Et pourtant c'était le même homme qui se trouvait là devant lui peinard, alors que toute une entreprise comptait sur lui. Malédiction ! Qu'allaient-ils devenir avec un homme pareil à la tête d'une association ? Il priait pour qu'il ne devienne jamais président, sinon il n'y avait plus la moindre ombre de doute. _L'émergence_ serait raillée de toute surface du Japon.

- Naruto je t'en prie réveille-toi, sinon je ne réponds plus de moi... Naruto !

- Saï, cela ne sert plus à rien, il n'est pas en état. Et même si on trouvait le moyen de repousser l'entretien de quelques heures ce ne serai pas suffisant. Il est épuisé et n'a sûrement plus un brin de connaissance dans sa tête, il vaut mieux abandonner.

- NON !

- Mais, vous avez vu vous-même il ne réagit pas à un seul de vos appels, si bien sûr on ne compte pas les coups qu'il vous donne. Il ne vous prête aucune attention.

- Nous y arriverons Shizune

- Ah oui ? Et comment ? M. Haruno sera là dans quinze minutes et trente-deux secondes, et le seul pilier que nous avons pour l'accueillir est un supérieur complètement avachi sur son bureau. Donc pour conclure, nous n'avons pas de remplaçant, le siège de réunion est complètement vide, sans compter toute une presse à nos portes qui attende de voir la plus belle œuvre classée dans le monde. En temps normal on serait sûrement fous de joie ! Mais non ! Nous sommes là, enfermés dans un bureau à essayer de remonter les bretelles à un homme d'affaire complètement inconscient. J'ai essayé Saï, j'ai vraiment essayé, je te jure, j'ai tout fait pour rester droite pendant ces cinq dernières années, mais là je suis à bout. Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je gâche mon talent, j'ai trop travaillé pendant longtemps pour baisser mon classement du jour au lendemain avec un enfant pourri gâté qui a eu de la chance.

La jeune femme toise l'artiste et se tourna vers la porte voulant sortir à tout jamais de la vie de cet homme.

- Shizune attend.

Elle bloqua son geste vers la poignée, et sans se retourner sortit une réplique qui troubla le jeune homme :

- Le vrai artiste que je connais ne resterait pas lui, mais peut-être que je le connais mal.

Sur ces dernières paroles Saï baisse la tête, la rage envahit son corps. Il n'en revenait pas d'être tombé aussi bas, comment allait-il rattraper ça ? Pire encore, comment allait-il annoncer toute cette histoire à son vieil ami dès son réveil ?

Il n'avait plus aucun doute, cet immeuble était maudit. Il se retourna vers son supérieur.

_" Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ?" _Pensa t-il.

o_o_o_o_o

POV Naruto

J'ouvre lentement mes paupières, mais la lumière aveuglante vint de brûler la vue, je lève ma main, me couvrant les yeux de cette accueil plus que chaleureux du soleil. Avec une grande force je m'étire dans le lit sur lequel je suis assis, je tourne frotte mes yeux d'une main et examine dans quelle pièce je suis. Apparemment ce n'est pas ma chambre, les meubles et tissu ne sont pas les miens.

Ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où je me trouve, je quitte le lit et me dirige vers la porte. Je l'ouvre et à ma droite un escalier me fit face. Alors comme ça je suis dans un étage ?

Je descends les escaliers et j'atterris dans un couloir. De loin je vois une lumière au fond du couloir. Je l'atteins je me retrouve nez à nez avec un salon. Sur le sofa devant moi j'aperçois une silhouette familière. Saï... alors depuis tout ce temps je dors dans la maison de Saï ? La main sur le front, vu le nombre de bouteilles sur la table il devait avoir un sacré mal de tête. C'était à se demandé s'il ne fallait pas l'emmener aux urgences vu le teint de sa peau, habituellement pas, là il ressemblait à un vrai cadavre.

Celui-ci n'a sans doute pas remarqué puisqu'il lève sa tête à une vitesse impressionnante pour se tourner vers moi. Nos regards s'accrochent et il soupire, comme soulagé de me voir.

- Tu es enfin réveillé, dit-il d'un ton las.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir manquer un événement de la plus haute importance ? Saï ne me fait pas attendre et me fit signe de la tête de venir m'asseoir prêt de lui. Il a l'air énormément fatigué, de monstrueuses cernes entourent ses yeux d'un noir profond. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?

Je tourne ma tête et explore la pièce, cette endroit avait l'air d'un vrai dépotoir. Des documents ornent le sol et la table basse, une quinzaine de bouteilles m'entoure. Est-ce Saï qui les a tous ingurgités ? Et moi qui me prenais pour un vrai soulard, j'ai là devant moi un concurrent de taille.

Saï attrape de nouveau son front, en soupirant de fatigue. De plus en plus intrigué je me décide à parler :

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as une mine affreuse

- Merci, t'es un vrai rayon de soleil.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Naruto prit peur en voyant son ami se retourner vers lui d'un regard meurtrier.

- Attend, tu te fiche de moi là, c'est ça ?

- Non pourquoi est-ce que je m'amuserai à ça ?

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus de rien ? Rien ? Même pas de ton arrivée au bureau hier ?

- Euh... eh ben, non

- C'est pas vrai… dit-il en cognant la table en face de lui.

- Euh... Saï ?

Mon ami ne répond pas toujours, soudain un événement me revint en tête :

L'entretien.

Mais oui l'entretien ! Mais quel idiot je suis ! Ça aurai dû être la première chose qui devait me venir à l'esprit, comment ce défi s'est-il terminé ? Ai-je été à la hauteur ? A-t-on gagné ?

- SAÏ ? L'entretien... comment ? Comment s'est-il passé ?

Saï se crispe, sa respiration s'accélère, il a l'air perturbé et... en colère. Sans prévenir il donne un coup la table basse qui vole vers le meuble en face, brisant tous les verres à l'intérieur.

Je me tourne vers Saï abasourdi, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à la fin ?

- SAÏ ?! Tu es fou !

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça... Naruto.

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles je ne te suis pas là !

- Ne te souviens-tu dont de rien Naruto, pas même un peu ?

Je ne supporte plus tous ces mystères, je me lève d'un coup et m'énerve contre Saï.

- Mais puisque que je te dis que non !

Silence pesant. Saï n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, il tremble, je sens que ce qu'il s'apprête à m'annoncer risque de sérieusement me causer des ennuis. Plus que j'en ai sûrement déjà.

- Puisque tu ne te souviens de rien, je vais tout te dire Naruto.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Il prend une grande inspiration.

- L'affaire, le jackpot, ta cagnotte, tous tes biens, la totalité de nos contrats ont été mis à l'épreuve, ton effectif est à zéro pourcent.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Allez accouche tout je t'écoute !

- Naruto... on est tous en bas de l'échelle, tu n'as plus rien.

- Quoi ?

- Tout Naruto tout, tu n'as plus rien, tu es sous les ponts Naruto, ton compte en bancaire est vide. L'entreprise a fait faillite !

* * *

Je veux des reviews vous savez ? Je veux savoir ce que penser :)


	3. Chapter 2 : Fly ?

Auteur : Misaki Eiko (pseudo lol)

Beta : Double Beta : Canaan-chan !

Disclaimer : Vous le savez, rien n'est à moi. Mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

Titre : Don't leave me alone

Résumé : Naruto et Hinata sont mariés depuis trois ans. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passent Naruto se demande si avoir épousé la Hyuga n'était pas le plus gros échec de sa vie. Quand Naruto demande le divorce, un conflit éclate dans le clan Hyuga. La vie devient un vrai cauchemar. Naruto quitte la ville de Konoha pour s'installer à Rome. Mais était-ce la bonne décision ? Et si le pire était à venir ? Comment s'en sortira t-il sur ce chemin épineux ?

Genres : Romance, Humor, OOC, OC, POV Naruto, Drama, Angst.

Couples : Non si je vous le dis, je vais tout gâcher.

Note de l'auteur : Vraiment désolé si le chapitre est cours, mais ne vous en faîtes pas il y en aura trèèèès peu comme ça.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Meiiko Neah Oguri Bezarius : **Merci beaucoup pour ce beau commentaires d'encouragement, vraiment j'en avait vraiment besoin. Merci encore et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira^^

**Chapitre 2 : Fly ?**

- Tout Naruto tout, tu n'as plus rien, tu es sous les ponts Naruto, ton compte en bancaire est vide. L'entreprise a fait faillite ! s'écria t-il.

- Quoi ?

Je n'en reviens pas, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de me dire ? Moi ? Pauvre ? Attendez c'est une blague, je ne peux pas me retrouver à sec, non ! Pas moi, impossible !

- Attend Saï, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu blagues n'est-ce pas ? C'est une blague, certes mais de très mauvais goût, paniqua Nauto.

Il secoue la tête négativement.

- Il doit forcément s'agir d'une erreur, je ne vois pas comment.

- Tu as merdé hier, tu étais ivre alors que tu devais avoir un entretien. Tu nous a pratiquement tous mis à dos, la presse était présente. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Pourquoi t'étais dans cet état ?

- J'étais... J'étais. Bégaya t-il.

- Oui ? Aller je t'écoute.

Je passe une main sur mon visage, bouleversé. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? À cause de moi... Shizune.

- Et euh et Shizune ? Elle va bien ?

- Elle est partie, elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer le reste de ses jours avec une personne totalement immature.

- Oh c'est bon ça va !

- Ce ne sont pas mes mots mais les siens.

...Shizune, partie... Impossible, hier encore...

- Tu sais Naruto, elle n'avait pas complètement tort. À sa place j'aurai sans doute fait pareil.

- Saï, excuse-moi, je, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Naruto, mais tu ne peux rien dire.

Sur ces mots, il se lève et sort de l'appartement. Une chose était sûre, je venais de gâcher sa vie.

- Pas croyable, je suis, ruiné, ruiné, ruiné. Oh non, pas ça, comment va-t-il réagir en apprenant que...

Comme la pire des malédictions, mon portable vibre dans ma poche. Sans attendre je le sors.

« Minato »

- Oh non non non non, aaah raccroche !

- Allo, Naruto ?

Sans le vouloir, j'ai fini par décrocher.

- Naruto, c'est toi ? Naruto si ce n'est pas toi je ne peux pas parler.

- Papa

- Naruto, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Depuis hier j'essaie de te joindre, est-ce que ça va ?

- Euh pas vraiment, j'ai, je suis.

- Ruiné.

- Hein ? Mais, comment tu le sais ?

- Tu plaisantes c'est partout sur le net, dans les journaux, il y a même une annonce sur toi à la gare, on ne parle que de toi à la télévision.

...Non non non non non, le monde entier ne peut tout de même pas...

Sans attendre j'allume la télé.

« - Dernière nouvelle de Tokyo, de nombreuses rumeurs circulent sur l'entreprise Drawn-New Namikaze, après avoir perdu un contrat avec les dirigeants Haruno de l'entreprise Mix plus personne n'a reçu de nouvelle de leur chef cette semaine. L'entreprise a perdu beaucoup lors d'un entretien qui devait avoir lieu mardi matin, le chef a été accusé d'escroquerie par l'adjoint de son associer, il lui devait 12 tableaux et ces derniers n'ont pas été livrés à la date prévue ce qui a fait perdre des centaines de millions de dollars... »

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire

- Naruto ? Naruto tu es toujours là ?

« - ... De l'entreprise Haruno. Aujourd'hui les pays voisin se demandent ce qui deviendra de l'héritier de Namikaze... »

Le journaliste n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que j'avais déjà éteint l'appareil. Je me lève du sofa pour me diriger vers la cuisine quand un malaise me prit, mon portable glisse de mes doigts et puis le trou noir.

o_o_o_o_o_o

Mes paupières sont lourdes, j'ai l'impression d'être enfoncé dans une masse d'eau.

- To... Naruto... Ah il se réveille... Je vais.

- Non c'est bon vous pouvez rester. C'est moi qui vais vous laissez.

Saï attend que le médecin soit sorti pour me tenir le poignet, j'essaie de me relever mais mission impossible. Je sens à peine mes bras en essayant de les redressés.

- Attend je te sers à boire.

Il lit dans mes pensées où quoi ? En tout cas qu'il soit là est une bonne chose, par contre je n'aime pas cette endroit : ça sent la morphine, les médicaments. Saï s'avance vers moi et me soulève la tête, laissant le liquide se répandre dans ma cavité buccale. Je lève les yeux, j'aperçois un sourire moqueur, le traître ça l'amuse. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver à la crèche.

Il se rassoit gardant le verre dans ses mains, la tête baissée il la frotte doucement... Ça sent mauvais, pourquoi s'apitoie-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il l'a encore fait ?

- Saï ?

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu es malade ? Shizune t'a dit non ?

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, merde. Alors c'est Shizune, comment a-t-elle pu ?

- Shizune n'a absolument rien avoir avec mon malheur.

- À bon ? Hum ! Alors ça ne doit pas être grave.

- Non mon problème c'est toi.

- Ah alors une bonne soirée juteuse et tout reviendra dans l'ordre. Laisse tomber je t'avais bien dit depuis le début qu'elle n'était pas faite pour toi mais t'a jamais voulu m'écouter...HEIN ? Comment ça moi ?

- Tu es la source de mes ennuis en ce moment et là je cherche un moyen pour ramener ta petite vie sociale et égoïste en ordre. Ce qui me fait penser que les autres membres n'ont toujours pas rappelé. En général je devrais m'inquiéter mais non, je suis là, bloqué dans cette pièce à m'occuper de toi. Mon meilleur ami, hum quelle ironie.

Il secoue sa tête, la bouche pliée.

- Saï, ohé Saï !

Il la relève le regard las. On aurait l'impression qu'il n'a pas dormi durant des jours, son teint est encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- T'es sûr que ça va ?

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, sans dire un mot pendant une minute.

- Ouais, tout baigne.

Je fronce les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Toi tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête que tu n'es pas bien.

Il rebaisse la tête en soupirant, mini sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines ?

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines ?!

- De quoi tu te plains ? Aller crache vas y parle.

- Ne me force pas à te l'annoncer une deuxième fois, tu m'as causé suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça.

- M'annoncer quoi ? Aller dis-moi

- Naruto crois-moi c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

- Et moi je te dis que non alors...

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça.

- Si je te dis.

- À quoi bon ça te servirait.

- MAIS JE VEUX SAVOIR MERDE !

Saï a sauté de sa chaise, mains levées en signe de défense, les yeux écarquillés. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je lui crie dessus. Presque dans un murmure il prononça ces mots :

- Tu as fait sauter la société, lâcha Saï.

* * *

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

- Entrez !

- Bonsoir monsieur.

- Bonsoir.

- Nous avons reçu des nouvelles de l'hôpital, il s'est enfin réveillé, désirez-vous toujours vous entretenir avec lui ?

- Oui bien sûr réclamer un rendez-vous pour ce soir.

- Tout de suite monsieur.

Une fois la secrétaire dehors, il s'adossa à son siège lourdement.

« Naruto »

* * *

Les mains dans les cheveux, tête baissée, yeux écarquillés, système nerveux bloqué. Voilà dans quel état je me trouvais. À ce demandé par quel miracle je pouvais encore respirer. Après m'avoir tout avoué Saï est rentré chez lui, chercher soit disant « quelque chose ». J'utiliserai plutôt le terme abandonner.

Je me sens si mal que les larmes ne pouvaient plus coule. C'est dans cet état que l'infirmière m'a trouvé, accompagnée d'un homme blond au regard bleu. Je pouvais deviner que la personne derrière elle lui avait fait du charme vu la jolie teinte rouge sur ses joues.

o_o_o_o_o_o

Saï rentre en fracas dans ma chambre le lendemain, gros sourire scotché aux lèvres -il me fait de plus en plus peur sérieux-.

Il s'avance vers moi comme un super héros, la chemise ouverte les yeux brillants, je ne sais pas si on l'a baratiné avant de venir me voir mais en tout cas ça marche.

- J'ai trouvé !

- Hein ? Trouvé ?

- Oui, j'ai la solution à ton problème.

- Ah ouais et laquelle ?

Sans dire un mot de plus, il me tend deux billets. Je les prends de plus en plus perplexe. Mon attitude change du tout au tout en lisant les deux billets.

« Rome »

- Tu, tu veux que l'on parte ?

- Tu as tout compris.

- Mais s'enfuir est-ce la meilleure solution ?

- Tu vois une autre alternative ?

* * *

Je sais c'est court, mais je ne désire qu'une chose, et je pense que vous avez deviner.


	4. Chapter 3 : Homeless

Auteur : Misaki Eiko

Beta Officiel : Canaan-chan !

Disclaimer : Vous le savez, rien n'est à moi. Mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

Titre : Don't leave me alone

Résumé : Naruto et Hinata sont mariés depuis trois ans. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passent Naruto se demande si avoir épousé la Hyuga n'était pas le plus gros échec de sa vie. Quand Naruto demande le divorce, un conflit éclate dans le clan Hyuga. La vie devient un vrai cauchemar. Naruto quitte la ville de Konoha pour s'installer à Rome. Mais était-ce la bonne décision ? Et si le pire était à venir ? Comment s'en sortira t-il sur ce chemin épineux ?

Genres : Romance, Humor, OOC, OC, POV Naruto, Drama, Angst.

Couples : Non si je vous le dis, je vais tout gâcher.

Note de l'auteur : Veuillez m'excuser pour ce long retard mais j' avais une panne d'inspiration. Merci encore à ceux qui me suivent, et penser à me laisser des commentaires.

**_Chapitre 3 : Homeless_**

- Voilà c'est terminé, les tableaux sont classés comme tu l'ast demandé ? Il faut seulement faire très attention au niveau de celui d'Elza, son menton est drôlement « poli » je me demande où tu es parti prendre une inspiration pareille, rigole Saï en ajustant correctement la toile dans son étui.

- Hum.

- Bon j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, est-ce que tu vas t'en sortir ?

- Hum.

- Il te faudra juste un peu d'aide mais bon, je serai avec toi alors il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer. Tu as confiance en moi non ?

- Hum.

- Hey ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Saï se lève et vient se planter devant moi, le regard suspect s'attendant à ce que je lui réponde sincèrement. Il secoue sa main devant mon visage et, voyant que je ne réagis toujours pas, me tape sur l'épaule droite pour me sortir totalement de mes songes.

- Aïe ! Mais ça ne va pas : ça fait mal .

- Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu m'avais répondu correctement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

Saï lève un sourcil d'étonnement et croise les bras, me faisant comprendre qu'il ne trouve pas mon comportement des plus agréables. Agacé de mon propre attitude, je laisse tomber ma tête en arrière en expirant profondément.

- Excuse-moi, mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur en ce moment et je vois bien que ça ne t'aide pas non plus.

- Non tu crois ? demande-t-il d'un ton enfantin.

- Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux tout simplement pas sourire : c'est trop pour moi.

Il baisse ses bras, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, et me regarde cette fois-ci avec pitié. Il me laisse dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

- C'est la première fois tu comprends, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de reconstruire tout ce que mon père m'avait confié. Avec tous les yens que j'ai perdu, je me demande comment je pourrai les regagner tout seul et partir d'ici est très dur.

Un silence s'installe entre eux.

- Mais tu n'es pas tout seul, rétorque Saï.

- Je sais.

- Alors arrête de faire cette tête, je suis avec toi ok ? Je vais t'assurer alors arrête de t'inquiéter . Aller viens !

- Où allons-nous ? je demande avec curiosité.

- Dîner.

- Non merci vas-y seul : je n'ai pas très faim.

Un grondement se fit entendre de mon ventre , illuminant le visage de Saï d'un sourire moqueur accompagné d'un regard voulant dire « menteur ».

- C'est bon tu as gagné mais c'est moi qui conduit.

- Ah oui c'est vrai : monsieur n'a plus sa voiture.

- Toi je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Saï se mit à rire et nous démarrons la voiture direction le restaurant le plus proche : « Gusto », c'est Saï qui l'a proposé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis qu'on se connaît il a toujours la manie de nous traîner dans ce genre d'endroit.

Deux heures passent sans que l'un de nous ne daigne ouvrir la bouche, si ce n'est que pour prendre une bouchée du délicieux repas . N'en pouvant plus de me voir dessiner un smiley avec ma fourchette au milieu de la nourriture, Saï lève sa tête de son assiette et commence à me fixer. M'interrogeant sur son changement de comportement, je m'arrange sur ma chaise et commence à le fixer également.

- Quoi ? je demande brusquement.

- Rien je te regarde manger c'est tout, dit-il tout naturellement.

- Et tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?

- Comme ?

- Je ne sais pas moi : finir ton plat ?

- C'est déjà fait.

Effectivement il avait terminé depuis un bon bout de temps, je le sais parce qu'il avait déjà ordonné les restes, le riz d'un côté les os de l'autre et les petites feuilles aussi. Son fameux rituel qui dure exactement cinq minutes et quarante-deux secondes , c'est à croire qu'il agit de temps à autre comme quelqu'un venant d'un tout autre monde.

- Nous allons bientôt partir, dans trois heures plus précisément.

- Ouais je sais.

- Tu voudrais faire quelque chose en particulier ?

- Comme quoi ? je demande avec ironie.

- Je ne sais pas moi : aller sur la plage ?

- Il est dix heures du soir .

- Raison de plus d'aller flirter avec des sirènes.

- Saï je n'ai pas envie !

- Même pas un peu ?

- Non merci.

- Tu sais, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'aller mieux : ce n'est pas non plus facile pour moi. C'est vrai : je te paye à manger, je range tes affaires.

Saï regarde à gauche et à droite avant de se rapprocher de moi et de murmurer tout gêner, me faisant pouffer de rire.

- Je fais ta lessive.

- N'exagère pas.

- Je dépense des millions pour essayer de te redonner la vie que tu mérites et toi tu n'es toujours pas satisfait ? Que faut-il que je fasse pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un véritable sourire de ta part.

- Messieurs avez-vous terminé ? Demande une serveuse.

- Oui c'est bon, laissez-moi vous dire mademoiselle que c'était délicieux. Pas vrai Naruto- kun ?

- Oui, c'était très bon merci.

La serveuse prit les couverts et se dirigea vers les cuisines d'une charmante démarche , déconnectant Saï de la réalité. C'est dépassé par le comportement de mon ex-employé et meilleur ami que je nous tire hors du restaurant et fait un tour à l'appartement pour reprendre nos affaires enfin prendre notre vol.

~~~~⊙⊙⊙~~ωω~~⊙⊙⊙~~~~

Après un long vol épuisable, nous voilà enfin arrivés dans le pays natal de mon cher assureur . Je n'ai pas le temps d'admirer la belle ville nommée Rome que mon cher ami m'escorte déjà devant un hôtel.

- Pourquoi l'hôtel ? Tu n'as pas de maison ?

- Non.

- Je croyais que c'était ton pays natal.

- Oui ça l'est, mais ça fait au moins dix ans que je ne suis pas revenu ici.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêchait ?

- Disons qu'un certain blond me tenait en otage dans un manoir au Japon.

- Gomen, je m'excuse en faisant une grimace.

- C'est bon ça va, ce n'était pas si terrible . Au moins j'aurai fait l'expérience de la vie d'esclave d'un enfant pourri gâté.

- Hey !

Nous nous stoppons à la réception où Saï sort une réplique qui me scotche net sur place.

- Ciao, possiamo ottenere una camera per due persone per favore (1).

- Immediatemente Mr. (2)

- Wow !

- Quoi ?

- Tu parles bien italien .

- Et quoi ça t'impressionne ?

- Pas vraiment mais je pensais que.

- Je négligeais ma langue natale ? coupe Saï .

- Un peu oui.

- Tu pensais que je parlais uniquement japonais et anglais ?

- Non mais, c'est impressionnant.

- Ecco la vostra chiave. Buena permanenza. (3)

- Grazie. (4)

- Tu sais, je parle un peu italien.

- Ah oui ?

- Hum hum !

- Prouves-le.

- Ti amo molto la cravatta. (5)

Une partie de la réception rigole de ma mauvaise formule, Saï n'y faisant pas exception .

- Quoi ?

- Rien rien, allons-nous-en .

- Mais quoi ? Pourquoi ils rigolent ?

- Pour ton peu de connaissance sur la langue.

- Mais j'ai bien prononcé, non ?

- Pas exactement.

- Comment ça ?

- Monte dans l'ascenseur d'abord, je vais t'expliquer.

- Nous y sommes.

- Déjà on ne dit pas « je t'aime la cravate ».

- Quoi ? Attend c'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Oui, on dit « j'aime ta cravate » qui se prononce « Io amo ta cravatta ». (6)

- Ouaip mais bon comment j'aurais pu savoir ?

- Tu as dit toi même que tu savais parler italien.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais doué !

- Ça je pense que toute la réception l'avait compris.

- Oh ça va !

- Ne t'énerves pas ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

- Je ne suis pas énervé !

- Mais bien sûr.

- De toute façon je parle d'autre langue bien plus riche que l'espagnol.

- L'italien.

- On s'en moque.

~~~~⊙⊙⊙~~ωω~~⊙⊙⊙~~~~

- C'était dé-li-cieux !

- Moi j'ai mal.

- Je savais que c'était une bonne idée, ça m'a fait un bien fou.

- Quoi ? Moi j'ai mal aux hanches, en plus tu m'en as mis partout ! Et ferme ta bouche c'est dégoutant !

- Hihihi.

- Baka !

- Oh Saï avoue que ça t'a procuré du plaisir.

- Le seul plaisir que ça m'a procuré c'était de te voir t'étouffer avec.

- Ne soit pas si cruel : j'ai eu mal aussi tu sais, j'avais l'impression qu'à chaque gorgé elles grossissaient de plus en plus .

- Ça tu l'avais bien mérité andouille.

- Tu sais que si tu continues à crier aussi fort nos voisins de chambre pourraient t'entendre .

- Si tu ne me proposais pas ce genre de débilité nous ne l'aurions pas fait et d'abord je regrette d'avoir céder.

- T'en veux encore ?

- Jette-moi ce plastique à la poubelle ! s'écrit Saï.

- Chut, c'est bon ça va.

- Mais que ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête de boire ça !

- Saï c'est trop bon la prochaine fois promis c'est moi qui dépense.

- Comment tu peux transporter des nouilles dans du sachet pour ensuite le sortir 17 heures après pour ensuite le manger froid ?

- Arrête de faire cette tête c'est pas si mauvais.

- C'est immangeable, nota Saï.

- Normal, c'est moi qui les ai fait.

Saï ferma les yeux quelques secondes, pourquoi fallait il que son ami soit aussi nul niveau cuisine.

- Tu m'avais dis que tu étais aller les chercher dans un très bon endroit.

- Oui, ma cuisine.

- Tu es malade.

- Et c'est bon quoi, je t'ai pas non plus forcer à tout manger.

- Tu m'as mit de force les baguettes dans la bouche !

- Tu avais dit que tu avais fin.

- J'ai demandé à déguster des aliments sain, PAS DE LA BOUFFE POUR CHIEN ! s'écria Saï.

Notre conversation s'interrompt brusquement, quelqu'un tapant à la porte.

- Attends je vais ouvrir, proposais-je.

- Non je ne veux surtout pas que tout l'immeuble apprend que je partage ma chambre avec un demeuré comme toi, et dire qu'avant tu faisais partie des plus grandes puissances du pays. Sache que c'est la dernière fois que je mange quelque chose fait par toi, acheva Saï en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Sì, questo è per che cosa ? (7)

- Un panier ?

- Un panier ? me renseignais-je depuis l'intérieur de la chambre.

- Oui il vient de l'hôtel. C'est un cadeau de bienvenue.

- Sérieux ?

- Graze, dit Saï en s'adressant à l'inconnu. (4)

- Pourquoi ils nous offrent un panier ?

- Oh mais il n'y a pas grand-chose dedans tu sais.

- Quand même.

- Oh viens voir un pot de nouilles.

- Quoi ? Fait voir !

- Je plaisantais Naruto, plus jamais je t'ai dit, plus jamais.

Fin POV Naruto

* * *

Dans un manoir au Japon, Minato Namikaze monte les marches jusqu'à ses appartements, une fois à l'intérieur il s'affala sur son lit. Il fit le tour de la chambre des yeux, « le luxe » et dire qu'à cet instant son fils était sûrement en train de vivre dans la misère. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Naruto avait payé pour son imprudence. Que lui avait-il prit ? Se saouler avant un entretien ! S'il ne le connaissait pas, il aurait pu penser que c'était une personne tout bonnement irresponsable mais son fils n'était pas comme ça. Certes, il venait de faire perdre à sa famille pas mal de millions mais bon, il n'était pas le seul fautif.

- Les Hyuuga .

Encore eux-mêmes, Minato était sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas la fourrure immaculée dans cette affaire. Il n'en revenait pas que Naruto se soit fait plumer comme ça mais il n'avait pas de preuve contre eux. Mais il n'était pas pour autant sûr de leur innocence.

Quelqu'un cogne à la porte et il donne l'autorisation au nouvel arrivant.

- Te voilà enfin, tu sais qu'on te cherchait partout.

- Qui ça « on » ?

- Moi et ma conscience, ironisa Nowaki.

- Que fais-tu là à une heure pareille ? Tu sais que tout le monde dort à cette heure-ci.

- Je sais mais je venais juste voir si tu dormais.

- Comme tu le vois ce n'est pas le cas.

- À qui tu penses pour ne pas dormir ?

- À Naruto.

- Naruto ? Ah oui c'est vrai que depuis qu'il s'est fait plumer il est le sujet de conversation de tout le monde.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'aider.

- Tu es son père ça ne doit pas être trop compliqué.

- Oui mais on avait fait un pacte tous les deux, je lui ouvre les tuyaux pour monter son empire et je ne lui doit rien en retour et lui non plus.

- Quoi ? Quand est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? Et c'était l'idée de qui ?

- La mienne.

Nowaki qui est allongé sur le lit se retourne pour fixer son Minato.

- Quoi ?

- Mais quel genre de père es-tu ?

- Celui qui passe son temps à surveiller les arrières des autres.

- Oui les arrières des autres mais pas les tiennes.

- Tu sais ce que je pense Nowaki, c'est que Naruto n'est pas le seul responsable de sa faillite.

- Oh ? Vraiment ?

- Oui et j'en suis même certain, tel que je connais Naruto ce genre de chose n'aura jamais dû arriver.

- Une pure réflexion paternelle.

- Ce n'est pas seulement ça, je suis quasiment certain. Je donnerai ma main à couper pour prouver que ce sont les Hyuuga qui étaient de mèche là-dedans.

- O.K.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que tout d'un coup Hinata demande le divorce la veille de la chute de l'empire de Naruto ?

- Écoute Minato je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu en veux encore à Hiashi de ne pas t'avoir invité à son mariage que tu dois penser que sa fille à qui tu as donné la bénédiction soit res-pon-sa-ble de la pauvreté de ton fils.

- Ça n'a rien avoir je dis juste que.

- Oui les Hyuuga font partie de la mafia, coupa-t-il.

- Nowaki, il faut absolument trouver un avocat à Naruto.

- À mon avis tu devrais dormir un peu Minato, suggéra Nowaki.

- Tu ne comprends pas : c'est l'honneur des Uzumaki qui est en jeu ! Je dois les démasquer Nowaki, je dois les détruire c'est mon destin, c'est mon destin ! hurla Minato .

Nowaki sortit de l'appartement de son ami le visage inquiet : vraiment Minato travaillait beaucoup trop. La pression qu'il subissait chaque jour sans compter ce qui arrivait à son fils. D'un côté c'est normal qu'il commence à perdre la tête.

- Ah les histoires de riches, il devrait prendre des jours de congés.

* * *

Traduction :

(1) : Bonsoir, pouvons-nous avoir une chambre pour deux personnes s'il vous plaît.

(2) : Tout de suite Monsieur.

(3) : Voici vos clés. Bon séjour.

(4) : Merci.

(5) : Je t'aime ta cravate.

(6) : J'aime ta cravate.

(7) ; Oui, c'est pour quoi ?

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Revieweurs à vos claviers.


End file.
